1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a camera and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a camera and a minimal number of components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to meet various demands of consumers, mobile terminals having various supplementary functions in addition to a basic communication function have been developed. For example, some mobile terminals have been provided with a camera for taking pictures, an MP3 player for reproducing music, and/or a Bluetooth device for performing short distance radio communication.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a related art mobile terminal.
The related art mobile terminal includes a display unit 104 having a display 102, and a terminal body 110 which is hingeably connected to the display unit 104 via a hinge connection 106.
The terminal body 110 includes a front cover 112 which is hingeably connected with the display unit 104, a rear cover 114 which is engaged with the front cover 112, a main printed circuit board (PCB) 116 and a sub-PCB 118 which are installed between the front cover 112 and the rear cover 114 and have components such as chips related to various supplementary functions mounted thereon, and a camera 120 which is mounted on the rear cover 114.
The sub-PCB 118 is electrically connected with the main PCB 116 by a connector, and spaced from the main PCB 116 and supported by a support member 130.
The camera 120 is inserted in a camera mounting unit 122 formed in the rear cover 114, and fixed to the rear cover 114 by a camera fixing member 124.
One of the drawbacks of a related art mobile terminal constructed as described above is that two components are required for supporting the sub-PCB 118 and fixing the camera 120 to the rear cover 114 (i.e., the support member 130 and the camera fixing member 124, respectively), which complicates the process of assembling the mobile terminal, and increases the cost of its fabrication.
Further, a related art mobile terminal constructed as described above utilizes space inefficiently.